


Comic Con

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint go on a date to Comic Con and are forced to use the tools at hand to beat some people after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con

 “I can’t believe that I went to this…” Clint shook his head. He happily carried his Bullseye bow and arrow set though.

“I can’t believe your favorite comic book character is a villain.” Phil shot back. Clint shrugged, grinning.

“He’s a good shot.” Clint pointed out, “Just like me.” He chirped, holding his arms out. Phil rolled his eyes.

“Does that mean that we should worry about you turning into a supervillain?” Phil questioned dryly. Clint smirked.

“Find me an appropriate Daredevil and sure, I’ll go villain.” Phil chuckled under his breath, but paused. Clint watched as his back straightened and his hand tightened on the bag of Captain America things. Clint immediately followed the suit.

“Problem?” he murmured out of the side of his mouth. Phil nodded, the very picture of blasé.

“Three men have been weaving through the crowds and following us for the last ten minutes. I put it down to coincidence, but one just pulled out a gun. They’re moving in fast.” Clint nodded, laughing out easily. He stretched, taking a moment to scan behind him. The next time the laughter came it was real laughter.

“You mean the three Iron Man wannabes?” he questioned. Phil nodded with a hint of a smirk. They continued walking, exiting the building an easily turning into a deserted alleyway.

After a moment, they spun around. Phil dropped his back, pulling out a knock off Captain America shield and sending the bullets ricocheting back at the man. One down, two to go. Clint flipped the bow around, pulling out the…foam arrows. Lovely. A crowd was slowly forming, people whispering and taking their camera phones out.

Clint aimed carefully, shooting off a foam arrow into one of the man’s eyes. Luckily enough, his Iron Man helmet was up. The man groaned, grabbing his face. His partner spared him an annoyed look, just long enough for Phil to move closer and hit him upside the head with the shield. He then proceeded to throw it at the other one, knocking him out easily.

Clint frowned. He was glad they were all gone, but he felt unimportant this time around. Phil raised an eyebrow as he collected his shield and turned back to him.

“What? Upset that you didn’t get the chance to take out the Starks yourself?” he asked. Clint laughed, bad mood instantly gone. Phil called for some SHIELD personnel to come pick up the criminals for investigation as to what they wanted. As they waited, Clint leaned against his side.

“I bet you’re upset you didn’t have your taser.” Clint teased. Phil hummed, nuzzling into his neck.

“I bet you’re upset you only had foam arrows.” He shot back. Clint chuckled. “Thanks for coming with me today.” Phil continued, “I know you aren’t interested in comics as much as I am, so it was nice of you to come with me.” Clint smiled serenely, dropping his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“It’s cool. It was fun. I especially like the part where I hit Tony Stark in the eye with a foam arrow.” Phil chuckled. They waited a few more moments before Clint’s phone started to ring. He flipped it open without even glancing at his caller id.

“Nice arrows Legolas.”

Clint groaned and from Phil’s smirk, he had guessed exactly who was on the other line.

It was going to be a _long_ phone call. 


End file.
